Fishing Guide
> Level 1 to 20 FISHING < Experienced players may have to swap fishing activities often to maintain optimum experience levels. To achieve level 5, you will need to catch 37 crayfish with a Crayfish cage. Every player automatically has one of these in their toolbelt, so there's no need to buy one. The best spot to fish Crayfish is at a pond near Fred the Farmer's ranch; you can sell the raw fish in the general store and make a small profit. Alternatively, you can catch shrimp (which give the same exp.) with a small fishing net. A good place for this is the eastern part of the swamp south of Lumbridge. However, catching crayfish seems to be faster at this level. After reaching level 5, you will need some Fishing Bait. It is suggested to fish with fishing bait until level 20. At level 10, players can catch Herring. Going from level 5 to level 20 will require roughly 160-210 bait. However, many players find that it is better to keep caging crayfish until level 10 because of the slow speed of bait fishing at level 5. The best place to fish with bait is Draynor Village, as the fishing spots there are near a bank. You can also train Cooking there with the fish you catch; players often burn willow logs nearby > Level 20 to 30 < Fishing Trout is the easiest way to achieve level 30 Fishing. To do so, you will need a Fly fishing rod and some Feathers. It will take 178 Trout to achieve level 30 from level 20, so you will need 178 Feathers. The best spot is near Rasolo, south of the Baxtorian Falls. You can fish and sell to Rasolo, but this is only marginally profitable. You can choose to drop or bank the fish; keep in mind that banking will reduce your hourly experience rate. > Level 40 to 62 < As stated earlier, the fastest experience is fly fishing salmon and trout. It will take you 64,426 trout or 46,019 salmon to reach level 85 without fishing urns. However, since you will catch a mixture of both fish, the total number of fish required will be somewhere in between these numbers. > Level 62 to 99 < The Fish Flingers Distraction and Diversion is a very easy and fast way to gain large amounts of experience past level 62 Fishing. The experience rewards increase slightly as the player's level increases, but an experienced solo player or a player with assistance in the calls from others (which is easier if playing with a clan) can gain up to 16.6k to 20k experience per game, translating to a total of 50k to 60k experience per hour. To max out the experience reward, you must gain about 40 points per game; any further points will not increase your experience reward. While it is possible to play Fish Flingers at level 61 or below, the experience rates are 40k experience per hour or less, making it relatively inefficient to do so. World 89 is the official Fish Flingers world. All fishes xp (Most) Crayfish 10 xp - level to fish 1 shrimp 10 xp - level to fish 1 karambwanji 5 xp - level to fish 5 sardine 20 xp - level to fish 5 herring 30 xp - level to fish 10 Anchovies 40 xp - level to fish 15 mackerel 20 xp - level to fish 16 trout 50 xp - level to fish 20 Cod 45 xp - level to fish 23 pike 60 xp - level to fish 25 Slimy eal 65 xp - level to fish 28 Salmon 70 xp - level to fish 30 giant frogspawn 75 xp - level to fish 75 tuna xp 80 - level to fish 80 Cave eel xp 80 - level to fish 38 Rainbow fish xp 80 - level to fish 38 lobster xp 90 - level to fish 90 bass xp 100 - level to fish 46 Swordfish xp 100 - level to fish 45 Lava eel xp 60 - level to fish 53 Monkfish xp 120 - level to fish 62 Karambwan xp 105 - level to fish 65 Shark xp 110 - level to fish 76 Sea Turtle xp 38 - level to fish 79 Manta Ray xp 46 - level to fish 81 CaveFish xp 300 - level to fish 85 Rocktail xp 380 - level to fish 90 -Moddy